


Bobbing for Apples

by FreddieFcknMercury



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Black Reader, Bucky Bear - Freeform, Carnival, Carnival Rides, Enby reader, F/M, Fair, Fair Rides, Fluff, Fluffy, Food, Food mention, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Racism, Multi, Natural Hair, Other, POC Reader, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Small Towns, black hair, country town, curly hair, date, gravitron, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFcknMercury/pseuds/FreddieFcknMercury
Summary: It's getting closer to the holidays which means the fair is back in your home town; Bucky uses this as an excuse to finally see where you're from.





	Bobbing for Apples

**Author's Note:**

> This is my short work for Mimi's Fall into Marvel challenge.   
> My Prompt was "Bobbing for Apples", paired with Bucky Barnes.

"I'm not riding 'The Gravitron' Buck."   
You don't take well to fair rides. Especially not small town duct tape fair rides that spin.  
"It sounds like a garbage disposal." 

"You're not scared are you?"   
He was having fun pushing your buttons. 

"I'm not scared jerk. I just don't feel like tossing my cookies all over you tonight."   
It takes a particularly stupid looking ride to make you actually scared and there's nothing like that here, minus the slingshot which Bucky doesn't like the idea of trying out either. Carnival rides in general are their own wild beast and no matter what they always make you feel nauseas.   
"Let's just walk around and eat some food. There's a ton of artist vendors too." 

The two of you trekked through the muddy fairgrounds over to the first food vendor that caught his eye: "Walking Tacos."

"Bucky... really?"   
You shoot him a very concerned look.

"You said anything. I wanna try that."   
It's just corn chips with taco fixins in it but he is absolutely transfixed. You watch in awe as he throws his head back pouring the last of his fourth bag down his gullet.  
"What?"   
He spurts out between chews.

"...nothing. Nothing at all."   
You shake your head in disbelief.

"This place is great. And THESE, these things are amazing. I can't believe you didn't want to come home for this."  
You didn't want to come home at all but he insisted on seeing where you're from. You suppose it's worth it to see him happy for the night.

"I'm more fond of the funnel cake myself maybe a turkey leg. And it's a real small town, this is the most exciting thing all year Bucky, I told you. For a few weeks everyone is slightly less racist than normal."

"You sure you don't wanna hit some rides then? While everyone is being so gracious."

"There's not a chance in hell I'm getting on one of these death traps AND successfully keeping down a bagged taco. Let's play some games instead. You can win me one of those almost-Minions or a... Rasta Banana?"   
Obviously Bucky was gonna be good at the strong man challenge but the operator accused him of cheating with the metal arm and refused to give you a prize. Even after he beat it with his flesh arm alone.

"Asshole."  
He spit in the vendor's direction as the two of you walked off.

"It's just a game Buck, forget it and forget him."   
You laugh at him just a little. He's cute when he's flustered. It's really not a big deal but now he's determined to get you a crappy stuffed animal. He stops suddenly and turns when a loud buzzer goes off a few booths down.

 

"Test your aim! Blow out the star, win a prize. $5 a try." 

 

"What's that?"   
He nodded to the man yelling for new takers. It was perfect for him. A shooting gallery. If Bucky was anything,with or without a metal arm, it's a damned good shot. 

"That looks like you showing off."  
You nudge him in the arm playfully.  
"It's a shooting gallery. They hang up a piece of paper with a tiny star in the center. If you can shoot out the Star in six shots you get a prize."   
He was already basically at full sprint before you could get all the words out, pulling you along by the wrist. He was excited and it was cute. Bucky was a master marksman even back when shooting guns was 85% math. He could take home every prize in this booth if he wanted to. 

He slammed his 5 dollar bill down on the counter and cycled through the five lousy toy guns available until he picked his favourite. It's almost magical how easily he won. You're sure he didn't even look at the paper twice before firing off four shots in quick succession, basically destroying the centre of the paper. He tossed the toy gun aside and reached across the counter before the vendor even had a chance to understand what just happened. Bucky grabbed the closest thing he could and the two of you walked off. His chest puffed out proudly as he presents you with his humble offering.

"A prize for my prize."  
It was a much larger than necessary armful of a corduroy bear with a red, white, and blue tie dye pattern. He was really cute especially compared to not-Stewie Griffin and almost Scooby-doo.  
"What should we name him?" 

You think it over quickly before looking up at him through your lashes.  
"Bucky, Bucky Bear."  
You got a kick out of this very patriotic bear sharing your very unaffiliated boyfriend's name as well as the unamused look he's giving you. Also just coming to the realisation that Bucky might be your boyfriend. You take a few small, shy, steps away from him; eyes on the ground squeezing your Bucky Bear a bit tighter  
"Thanks. He's really cute."   
He noticed your demenour change but doesn't question you about it. You're thankful for that.   
"Sorry that I kinda suck at every game here. Not that I'm not having fun losing."

He closed the gab between the two of you, brushing his arm up against yours before gently smoothing his hand against the small of your back.   
"I'm having fun watching you try... I would like to see you win something though."  
He raises a smug eyebrow and you smack him in the stomach with back of your hand. Circling your way back around the fair grounds for the nth time he takes notice of a large wooden sign posted close to the front gate: Apple Bob! $1

"What about bobbing for apples?" 

"What about it?"   
You can feel him slowly suggesting you towards the tent the game is being held in.

"You could win that right?... you've got a big mouth."   
He cheeses at you and you mock disgust, throwing Bucky Bear into his face as the two of you enter. 

"I haven't done this in years. I think the last time I was six?"  
You push up your sleeves and lean I to him to whisper.  
"The trick is to push the apple aaaall the way to the bottom of the bin or against the side and then open your mouth to grab it."   
You wink clipping your hair, handing over your dollar. Preparing yourself to shame about 10 small children at a game designed for them. The bell dings and that's when the splashing starts. This tub was a lot deeper than you thought and you could feel the clip you used to pull your hair out of your face loosen more and more with each swish of the water until it was too late. You managed to pull out before anything super terrible happened but it was too little too late. The ends of your hair are soaking wet.   
"Noooooo no no. Shit... I have to run to the rest room."

"What's wrong?"   
Buck trailing after you slightly panicked, scanning your face desperately for any ounce of pain or a sign to what might have happened.

"MY HAIR. Uuuugghhhh My hair, it fell. It's wet."   
He stopped short for a second before continuing to chase you, unsure if you meant what you just said. He followed you into the restrooms anyway.

"Y/n... your hair?"  
He angled himself to get a better look at your face thinking you might be joking.

"Yes James. My hair. Now it's gonna be frizzy and gross and it's already humid as fuck out here."   
You're desperately trying to blot as much of the water as you can and finger curl the ends but the damage has already been done and it's useless. You slump over the sink in defeat. 

"Relax y/n... it just hair."  
He strokes your arm with the back of his and and you sigh rubbing a temple.

"I don't have the energy to get into this with you Buck... And don't you dare tell me you 'can't tell the difference' or some other white nonsense because I really can't deal with it right now."  
You half heartedly point a finger in his face. He kisses it softly.

"Well, I can tell the difference. I just think you still look nice though. It's not a mess like you think or you've done a very good job at fixing it."  
He was trying his best to comfort and reassure and it's almost working. He slowly starts caressing your back and you check him out through the mirror. He slides his metal hand up delicately into your scalp massaging with the pads of his fingers. The metal made slightly cool from the night air. You roll your neck a bit to release some tension. 

"Alright alright."   
You shrug him off and start to put your hair up. He leans against the sink to watch, looking at you like you're the most interesting thing on the planet. You're just about finished when steps behind you and slides his hands from your waist down to the bend of your hips, rolling his thumbs into you slowly.  
"What are you up to?"

"What does it feel like?"  
He kisses from your elbow across to your shoulder blade and into the crook of your neck. Pulling your hips back into his.

"I know what it feels like, why?"   
You giggle as he gently tickles your side. 

"Because you're sexy."  
He slides his hands up and under your shirt gently dragging fingers accross your stomach as he bites down on your shoulder. This is very public and very childhood nightmarish territory you're approaching but you're deeply considering giving into him.   
Luckily, you're interrupted when a very old woman swings the door wide sending it slamming into the wall, scaring you both. 

"Don't mind me! Carry on if you'd like but I'm too old to hold this in much longer."  
She scuttles away past your groping session into the stall. The two of you make eye contact and explode into laugher. Shuffling to collect your scattered belongings you rush Bucky out of the restroom and back onto the muddy grounds to find your car.  
Holding onto his arm glad he made you come back home tonight.


End file.
